


Smoke

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes to Hannibal's office smelling like cigarette smoke, and Hannibal cannot have him sitting in his chair in such a state, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

The quiet snick of the lighter and subsequent flame cast a momentary orange glow across the bridge of Will's nose and over his cheeks. He took a singular, indulgent pull and nearly moaned as the smoke expanded in his lungs, squashing the anxiety housed in his chest and replacing it with languid calm. He watched as the smoke left his parted lips, floated and dissipated into the air – he felt connected to the smoke. It was once a part of him, a tiny, inconsequential piece that was only within him for the space of a moment, but there all the same. Another inhale, mouthful – lungful, another exhale, another tiny puff. He sighed, shoulders slackening. He felt like the smoke – disconnected, disappearing. Watching it float away was cathartic.

Will did not smoke often – not enough to consider it a habit. Sometimes, he just needed the help of nicotine to take the edge off of his long days with Jack. He had burned through half of his cigarette now, and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, a pleasant lightheaded buzz settling in his throat and behind his eyes.

Will's phone vibrated lightly against his hip and he fished into his pocket with his empty hand. He leaned against the side of his car and opened the text while he took another drag. It was from Hannibal.

_My last appointment ended early. My chair is open whenever you are able. -HL_

Will smiled as he opened his car door and smoked the last dying embers from his cigarette. He threw it to the ground and crushed it beneath his heel. He had been looking forward to seeing Hannibal tonight – not because of their session, no. Will knew that after his half hour Hannibal would offer him a glass of wine and he would accept, if only to bask in the safe warm glow of the man for a while longer.

He turned on his car, his spirits lifted considerably. He hummed along absently to a song on the radio that he used to know, but had forgotten most of the words to. Will could not remember the last time he had felt this at ease with himself and everything around him. He was excited to see Hannibal and tell him so. He drummed on the steering wheel, trying to keep in rhythm with the song, but failing. He kept at it anyway. He also couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited to see someone that was not one of his dogs, but pulling into Hannibal's driveway, he harbored an eager feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the fading high from the nicotine.

He absently smoothed the creases out of his shirt as he knocked on the door and waited for Hannibal to open it and let him inside. Within seconds of knocking, Hannibal opened the door and Will greeted him with his shy half-smile.

“Hello, Will. You seem to be in high spirits this evening. I thought you had been working with Jack all day.” Hannibal ushered Will inside and the other man sat down in his normal chair, elbows on his knees.

“I was working all day. And with Jack, but I don't know. I'm in an okay place right now, which is surprising.”

Hannibal's lips quirked in something that Will knew was a smile. Had it been anyone else, they would have been completely grinning. Hannibal sat in his chair across from Will. “I am happy to hear that.”

Will nodded, his smile ebbing, but staying put nonetheless.

“Is there anything you would like to speak about, or shall I just pour us some wine?”

“I think some wine would be great. I don't want to ruin the good by talking about the bad.”

“Very well,” Hannibal rose, motioning for Will to follow. He led Will to the kitchen. “Red or white?”

“White, I think.”

Will felt a hand between his shoulder blades as Hannibal began to walk around him to the wine rack on the wall. He stopped, standing next to Will, a hand still on his back. “Did you go to a crime scene today?”

“Um, no. Just at the BAU. Why do you ask?” Will turned his head to look at Hannibal's profile.

“You smell like cigarette smoke.”

“Oh, uh-”

“Do you smoke, Will?”

“Oh, hell, Hannibal. I didn't even think about how that might bother your sensitive nose, I-”

“You must shower before sitting on my couches.” Hannibal's voice left no room for Will to argue.

“Um – okay, if you want me to, I can run home and just-”

“No, you can shower here. I have plenty of towels. Come.” Hannibal ushered Will out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Hannibal, listen, I don't smoke. I mean, I'm not a _smoker_ ,” Will found he felt compelled to defend himself. “I don't do it often, just sometimes. It helps me-”

Hannibal cut him off by opening the bathroom door and gesturing that he should go in. “Get in. I will return shortly with a towel for you.”

“Uh...okay.” And the door was shut behind Will.

Will was disoriented. Three minutes ago, Hannibal had been offering him wine in the kitchen, and now he was upstairs and had been instructed to get in the shower. Will felt like he could not disregard Hannibal's request. He began unbuttoning his shirt and looking around at his surroundings. The bathroom was large, lavish; Will wasn't sure what else he was expecting. The tub had clawed feet. Will didn't know baths like that existed outside of movies or old English novels. With his shirt off, he reached in and turned on the shower. Hastily, he slipped his pants off and got in the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He was worried that if he did not get in the shower, Hannibal would come back in with his towel and see him standing, naked, in the middle of the room.

Will did not want to acknowledge the heavy warm feeling that thought created in the pit of his stomach.

He leaned into the spray of the shower, which was pleasantly warm and pressurized. He wet his hair, and reached for a bottle that sat on the tiny inlaid shelf on the wall. The words on the bottle were written in a language Will could not recognize. Perplexed, he placed the bottle back down and picked up another, which was covered in the same unfamiliar scrawl.  _He would use foreign soap,_ Will thought. He popped the top of one open and smelled, trying to decipher what was inside. He still had absolutely no idea. He sighed, slightly annoyed, when there was a short knock on the door and he heard Hannibal open it.

“Your towel is on the sink, Will.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“I will be in the kitchen when you are finished.”

“Uh, Hannibal?” Will called out, before the other man could leave. “I can't read any of the soap in here. I don't know what's what.”

“Oh, of course. Allow me to help you.” Hannibal's voice increased in volume as he got closer to where the shower still ran. “I am going to open the curtain in a moment, Will.”

“W-wait, no, I-”

But the curtain was already open and Will's protests were lost in the shuffle of the plastic. Hannibal was reaching in, his sleeve rolled up past his elbow. “This one is shampoo, this conditioner, and this one is body wash.”

Will was not paying attention. He was transfixed by the way that Hannibal's forearm was collecting water and the way the steam from the shower moved around his head. He was also rather distracted by the fact that he was standing, completely naked, very  _very_ close to Hannibal Lecter.

“Um...I...”

“Will,” Hannibal's voice had suddenly taken on a new note. Something lower and hidden in his words. “Do you need me to help you?”

Hannibal's words had him half hard already. Will shifted his legs, ashamed.

“Umm...” Will's voice was breathless. All the heat from the shower seemed to be trapped in the pit of his stomach, and traveling up to his neck. Hannibal nodded, taking a step back. Will watched, mouth open slightly, as Hannibal removed his pants, vest, and shirt with more elegance than Will could ever manage to muster.

Soon, Hannibal was stepping over the side of the bathtub. “Will, I must admit: this is something I have been thinking about for quite some time. This is not how I imagined it occurring, but,” Will felt Hannibal's eyes traveling over his frame. “I cannot find anything to complain about.”

“M-me either, Hannibal. I'm...I mean...”

“Will, if this is not what you want, say so now. It is not my wish or desire to make you uncomfortable.”

“No,” Will gasped. Hannibal stepped forward. “I-I want this. Badly.”

Hannibal nodded and reached forward. Will braced for contact, but instead Hannibal picked up a bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Confused, Will watched him lather it between his hands, before he reached forward and rubbed the shampoo into Will's wet curls. Will leaned into the touch, allowing Hannibal to burrow his fingers down to his scalp. His eyes slipped closed as Hannibal scrubbed. With his eyes shut, he felt a pair of lips press against his own for a brief moment. He opened his eyes to see Hannibal's, heavy lidded, his hands still in Will's hair. Will leaned forward again, closing the gap between their mouths again. He flicked his tongue along Hannibal's bottom lip, and Hannibal allowed him entrance, tangling his own tongue around Will's.

Will broke away and moaned, shivering as water dripped down his back. Will leaned forward and sucked a kiss to Hannibal's neck. Hannibal steered the tangle of their bodies under the spray better to rinse the soap from Will's hair. As the soap traveled down his back, Hannibal coaxed Will down onto his knees, shifting the angles of his hips. Hannibal reached for the next bottle, lathering it onto Will's hair.

Will stared straight ahead of him at the beautiful planes of Hannibal's body. He couldn't help the arousal growing within him, and he could see the evidence of Hannibal's own arousal right in front of his eyes. Feelings emboldened by his position and the hands in his hair, he inched forward slightly, teasingly licking Hannibal's thigh, testing the boundaries. Hannibal shifted infinitesimally, and Will took this a cue to continue further. Hannibal was still massaging his scalp and running his deft fingers through his curls, disentangling them.

Will looked up through his eyelashes to see Hannibal with his head back, braced against the wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Will smirked to himself, dying to know what it would be like to watch Hannibal come completely undone. He reached forward and closed his hands around Hannibal's hipbones, angling him forward just so slightly. Will bent his head and lightly kissed the sensitive skin at the tip of Hannibal's cock. He felt the waves of pleasure reverberate through the man as he took the head into his mouth.

Will felt Hannibal's hips twitch forward and he allowed him further entrance. He pursed his lips and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, bobbing his head forward and back. Hannibal's hands tensed in his hair, tugging and pulling, guiding Will forward to get the angle just how he liked it. Will allowed Hannibal to control the movements of his head, allowed Hannibal to fuck into his throat, allowed Hannibal in as far as he could go. Will choked and Hannibal moaned with the movement around him. Will slid back, blowing a cool stream of air onto the slick silken skin and causing Hannibal to shiver visibly.

“ _William-”_

Will made any other words die in Hannibal's throat as he engulfed his cock again in his own. Will felt as Hannibal began to come undone; he tried to pull himself free, but Will reached up and held firmly to the cleft of Hannibal's ass to keep him where he was. Will swallowed his release in three deep pulls and stood up, extremely satisfied with himself.

Hannibal looked at Will with glassy glazed over eyes and said, “You may want to rinse the conditioner out of your hair.”

Will could have laughed, but he obeyed, backing up into the spray and reaching his own hands into his hair, stretching backwards and leaving himself exposed. He closed his eyes, but peeked through a crack in his eyelids to see Hannibal looking at him with hunger written all over his features. Soon, he was being pressed up against the wall, the faucet gnawing its way into his back. Hannibal's mouth was on his collarbone, sucking and no doubt leaving angry red marks in his wake. Lithe hands slid down Will's torso and wrapped their way around his cock. It didn't take him long to come undone, nowhere upwards of ten of Hannibal's expert stroke; not with the way that Hannibal's breath felt against his hot skin. He was screaming, crying out, gritting his teeth through his release, and watching as it washed down the drain.

All too suddenly, the water was cold around him and the bottom of the tub was slick beneath his feet. He sagged his weight into Hannibal, who reached forward to turn the shower off. He tore back the shower curtain and stepped out, extending his hand to Will. He helped Will out and handed him the towel that had been folded on the sink. Hannibal retrieved another for himself.

Will watched as Hannibal dried his toned skin before he stopped and began to examine Will's discarded clothing. He began plucking through the pockets, ignoring Will's questions and protests, before coming up with what he was looking for.

He held a lighter and the pack of Will's cigarettes in both of his hands. He flicked the top open and took out a single cigarette with his mouth. He held it between his lips and lit it, smoke filling the bathroom as Will looked on, speechless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for my friend Mitch who wanted Will smoking, and smut as a result of that. 
> 
> You can find him on tumblr here: http://timetosavetheuniverse.tumblr.com/


End file.
